


Angels For Hire

by flickawhip



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels For Hire

Miss Abigail Cooke drew up outside the house on her Black Shadow Motorcycle. She took off her helmet and goggles and beeped her horn. She was dressed, oddly for a woman of that period of time, in trousers, a jacket, shirt and a tie she looked almost mannish and yet had a very feminine quality about her face and body.

"Come on Barrow shake a leg!"   
Barrow had soon emerged, smirking slightly. 

"Good mornin'..."  
"Good morning Amelia… hope your feeling spry because we got a long ride ahead of us."   
"Of course..."

Barrow was smiling even as she settled into place. Abigail smiled and lifted her arms up to allow Barrow to wrap her arms around her. Replace her goggles and helmet and kick-started the engine.

"We'll do some miles then stop for dinner."

She said indicating the hamper on the back of the bike and set off.

"So .... you read the letter.... what do you think of the job?"  
"The girl seems sweet enough... Besides, Bundle is related to our friend Miss Marple."   
Abigail smiled and nodded as she took a corner at quite a pace.

"Yes that’s true.... can't imagine why her niece would need our protection though...I'd have thought Miss Marple would have been able to keep her safe on her own."

She took another corner at hair-raising speed.   
"It would seem the girl is a little... shy about her leanings."  
"Oh Bless the girl’s little heart..."  
"I guess that's why Jane asked us..."  
Abi nodded as she took another corner at speed and beeped her horn at the truck that was also taking it at the same time.

"Flaming idiot…"   
"Babe... maybe you should ease up?"  
"But we're in a rush… I can handle the speed.... besides it makes you melt like butter…"   
"Doesn't mean I want you to have a panic attack sweetheart."   
Abigail laughed and relented and eased up on the speed a little.

"Have a look on the map will you hun and see where the devil we are in regards to St Mary Mead and we'll work out where to stop to have lunch…"   
Burrow laughed softly and checked the map, smirking slightly. 

"About half a mile on there should be a turn off, then we're halfway."  
Abi smiled and nodded. About thirty mins later she came upon the turn-off and she took it and pulled up the bike and put down the stands.

"Well time to eat Darling…"

She said dismounting the bike. 

"Bring the blanket and the hamper…"

Abi instructed heading off down the path towards a field. Burrow snagged both and followed her quickly. Abi walked into the field.

"Here should be good don't you think?"  
"That sounds like a nice idea."  
Abi took the hamper from Amelia.

"Well I think you better lay out the blanket hun… we don't want to get wet after all do we?"   
"I rather thought that was the point."

Amelia spoke gently, still laying the blanket out. Abi laughed softly and laid the hamper down and came up behind the bent over Amelia and began rubbing her hands over Amelia's legs, ruffling her dress up as she did so. Amelia purred softly.   
"Like that Darling?"

Abi purred softly kneeling down behind her and licking her legs whenever her dress was pushed up by her roaming hands.   
"You know I do."  
Abi smiled and pushed the dress up a little higher and licked her legs some more. Amelia moaned softly. Abi purred.

"Mmmmm Mummy dearest always told me not to have desert before the main course…"   
"You can make your own choice now darling."  
Abi giggled and pressed her face into Amelia' pantie-covered backside. Amelia moaned softly.   
"I love you Barrows."

Abi murred stroking her legs and backside softly.   
"I love you too Abi, my darling."  
"Think your legs can hold up...or do you want to lie down?"  
"Lying down seems the safer option."   
Abi smiled and nodded, she gently tugged down Amelia panties and then moved back to allow her to lie down on the blanket. Amelia quickly settled into place. Abi stood astride her and unbuttoned her trousers and opened up her blouse to reveal her bra she then lay down atop Amelia and kissed her. Amelia purred lovingly, kissing her fiercely. 

"My Abi."  
"My Amelia."

Abi said pressing her body against Amelia's and kissing her. Amelia mewed and arched slightly to press into her. Abi purred at her and slid down her body and pushed Amelia’s dress up around her waist.

"Baby…"

She purred and pressed her face into her clit and began licking. Amelia barely bit back a keening cry of pleasure, low and sweet moans escaping anyway.   
"My sweet, sweet, darling Amelia…"

Abi purred alternating between licking her clit and kissing her upper most inner thighs.   
"Abi...please... don't tease me."  
Abi mewed and slid her pants off as she resumed licking Amelia’s clit. Amelia mewled wantonly. Abi licked harder at the same time moving herself upwards so she could get into position once Amelia had climaxed. Amelia soon cried out and came apart. Abi rode out her orgasm and let her catch her breath before she slid back up her body. She kissed Amelia on the lips as she finally kicked her trousers off... she then slid up higher so her crotch was now over Amelia's face. She began rubbing her still pantie-covered womanhood over Amelia's mouth, mewing softly but wantonly as she did so. Amelia moved to carefully nip at the fabric, moving it aside before settling to tease and lick at a pace. Abi mewled and pressed down into her mouth and tongue. Amelia mewed and sped up further. Abi began to pant and mewl. Amelia purred and sped up. Abi began to shiver.

"Amelia!"  
Amelia murred and sped up further. 

"Come for me baby girl."   
Abi cried out and came apart. Once both women had recovered they dressed and ate before heading down to St Mary’s Mead to meet Bundle and Jane Marple.


End file.
